


The Flavour of Romance

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: “Can I kiss you?”





	The Flavour of Romance

“Can I kiss you?” Abbie's drunken laughter chimes through the air almost immediately after the words leave her lips. He laughs too as they lay on the living room floor staring up at the ceiling fan as it whirls around.

“I dunno,” Crane responds. “Are you… Do you possess lips?”

“I think so, lemme check.” Crane's head flops over so he can watch her purse her lips and poke at them with her fingers. “Yep. I got 'em.”

“Are you in possession of your full facilities?” Crane asked, but judging by Abbie's giggling, it had indeed came out as _fuff faf-sis-sis-sis-a-tees_.

“Mine? What about yours?” Abbie cackled.

“ _That_ , my dear Lieutenant, was not the question,” Crane gazed at the gentle flow of the lamplight on Abbie's face. For the first time in seemingly ages, she had a glimmer in her eyes. Oh he wished she would kiss him. 

It would be so kind of her to bless him in such a manner. To have her kiss him with such unabashed joy on her face. So much unlike the last time, after Jenny's death, when they had gotten caught up in their grief and--

Abbie nodded curtly. “I have enough facilities to say yes,” she replied with a stern tone, then went into a fit of giggles. She bit tip of her thumb as she rolled onto her side to grin at him.

Crane found the corners of his own lips tilting upwards. “Then you indeed are perfectly capable of kissing me if you so desire.” 

Abbie let out a loud, boisterous laugh. “ _Per-pic-ly_.” She inhaled sharply and dabbed at a tear in her eye, then snorted softly. After several moments, she sighed happily. “I suppose I should have asked, _may I kiss you_ , Captain Crane? Or would that cause more scandal than the two of us living together in the same home and being unwed?”

Maybe it was the sweet, but mocking British accent she used or just how beautiful she looked happy but Crane softly replied, “I love you.”

Immediately, Abbie's laughter stopped with a choke of her breath. She blinked at him in disbelief then poked out her bottom lip. “Don't say that right now,” she pouted. “I want you to say it when we're completely sober. Not _like this_. ‘Cause I wanna say it to you too and not be able to blame it on anything. Like last time. I just wanted a kiss.”

“I could always say it again in the morning, for good measure,” Crane replied somberly.

Abbie hummed and shrugged one shoulder. “You won't though,” she said quietly. “Cause I'm a chicken shit and you're that little white speck on top of chicken shit.” Crane cocked a brow. “It's chicken shit too.”

She smacked her lips in contemplation. “We should order some hot wings on delivery.”

Thus brought the end of conversation concerning kissing and love until the following morning. They awoke cuddled in each others arms under the ceiling fan with the distinct taste of mild buffalo sauce and spiced rum on their tongues. Not exactly the flavour of romance.

But when he looked down into Abbie's dark eyes, Crane trailed his thumb over the apple of her cheek. “May I kiss you, Lieutenant,” he asked softly. She nodded sleepily.

So he did.

And immediately after, Abbie pulled a face. “We need to brush our teeth and try that again.”

“I wholeheartedly concur,” Crane grumbled.


End file.
